Friendship Bay
by Gaudete
Summary: True love never dies, it waits patiently for its two halves to become whole. In 1845 two lovers lives were lost. In 2011 one hopeless romantic finds himself coming between a ghost and his killer with heartbreaking consequences.
1. Friendship Bay 1845

If you pardon I will mend. I've been using Sam/Dean Slash Archive for a while but this story doesn't fit the parameters of that site so I'm putting it here. I have many ideas to complete the other stories I have here...it is time to finish them but I am heading out on vacation this weekend and will be continuing all the WIPs on here when I get back. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Friendship Bay 1845<p>

Friendship Bay was a beautiful town set on the coast of Bequia, surrounded by deep blue and green Caribbean waters and with miles of whitesand beaches and lush vegetation. It was as close to paradise as you could travel and the natives were welcoming, warm and friendly. It had grown the same way all coastal Caribbean towns grew; first as colonial, then to piracy, plantation, and finally dwindling to a handful of locals and a tourist economy. But Friendship Bay was different in one regard to other paradise islands, the gateway to Hell was firmly set in the center of town. Since the early 1820s when this fact became well known in certain black magic circles the Bay had been descended upon by witches, and warlocks. Powerful families made their home on the island – all with the goal of springing the Hell Gate and ushering in a new era of darkness. Along with witches came hunters, the last defense against evil, and it was through their sacrifice that the gate remained closed and eventually hidden from prying eyes. After the hunters secured the island and diminished the powers of the witch families the families had nothing else to do but turn on each other.

The old families began to massacre each other out of frustration and a skewed sense of preservation. While new families, oblivious to the dark heart of the island, came to find paradise. To stop the fighting the remaining families called for a truce but there was too much blood already spilled and peace would not come. Finally out of desperation the two remaining families decided to intermarry, with the hope that peace would come to the island…but the road to ruin is paved with good intentions.

Jared had waited patiently for his master to rid himself of the annoying houseguests that had come to partake in the "good fortune" that had come Dean's way. In less than 24 hours his master was to be married to Lucy Moorecraft, eldest daughter of the Moorecrafts and a high priestess in training. He would be forced to share Dean with her and that thought was not going over well with the young man! It was easy before she showed up, Dean and he could freely love anywhere in the house and it never got old bending his master over the beautifully upholstered silk couch and taking him. The thought made Jared hard and he was never so happy in his life as when he heard the door shut and the last footsteps, which happened to be Lucy's, fall away down the street.

Dean was watching her go from the curtained window with a smirk on his face when he felt the warm, welcoming presence that announced Jared was near, come up behind him. He was immediately wrapped in loving arms around his waist, and felt Jared's engorged cock in the small of his back.

"Is there anything I can help you with Master?" Jared stressed the last word knowing the reaction it always gave Dean. Especially said in Jared's deep, sexy, lust filled voice.

Turning around Dean simply answered, "yes," desperate and sincere, before he was removing Jared's clothes and dropping to his knees to take his lover into his mouth.

The islanders be damned he thought as he sucked Jared deeper, laving attention to every sensitive part of his lover's anatomy that his tongue came in contact with. He loved Jared, his indentured servant since he first set foot on this god forsaken backward island, and Jared loved him. That was that, so simple yet so complicated. Gay love wasn't the obstacle as much as the Witch's Feud and class status; but all that be damned, he was in control of his own destiny and he was glad that Jared wanted to share in it. Jared was an indentured servant, poor and under his master's control, but Dean never saw him that way. To him Jared was a godsend in his lonely life as he trained to fulfill his destiny as a Supreme Warlock. Jared was vibrant, loving, naïve and intelligent as well as being handsome to the point it physically hurt him to look upon his lover. And Jared had given his body and his heart willingly to him. He didn't deserve the mercy Jared had shown him! He was evil, a warlock with incredible powers, but powers he was abhorred to use the way that was commanded of him. Jared had shown him love and light and he was thankful for it! He smiled as he heard Jared's moans above him.

"We've got to get you undressed," Jared said breathlessly as he fisted his hands through Dean's long hair.

To Dean's surprise and happiness a second later he was naked. He had been teaching Jared how to use magic and the man was a natural. It made Dean wonder if Jared wasn't from a witch family himself. Maybe one that had been taken during the Dark Times when the Church murdered anyone who was even thought different. Enough thought he said to himself. Jared's cock was sufficiently wet from his mouth and he couldn't wait anymore.

He had his "master" over the couch arm fucking into him like he was the only thing that mattered in the world, and truth be known he was. Dean was a wonderful master, treated him as an equal at all times even though Jared knew his place among the other gentry of the island. His loving master had even taught him the basics of witchcraft and allowed him to participate in the rituals. Jared wasn't as strong as his lover but he had potential. They loved each other completely and he knew that he would eventually have to give his lover up to someone worthy of his situation. He only wished it wasn't to another witch. They would still have these moments though, Lucy wouldn't be at Friendship Bay all the time and he was Dean's butler after all so being in his room and helping him dress was expected. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad he thought – just as the door opened and a very pissed off Lucy stood looking at them!

TBC


	2. Hollywood CA 2011

Hollywood, CA - present

Jensen Ackles was a Renaissance man according to all the tabloids and media outlets that followed him around 24/7. He preferred polymath to Renaissance man, he loved the world 'polymath' and it sounded so much better to him; but he had learned long ago not to argue or bait the media frenzy that was his life. Born into a wealthy Texas oil family he had all the opportunities afforded by money and prestige to go out and conquer the world – so he did. Foreign boarding schools, ivy league colleges, premiere art schools, he had attended them all. Humanities were his favorite though he was equally versed in sciences, but his passion was the arts, especially acting and music. So at the age of 20 he went off to Hollywood and became an overnight success and international playboy with a sharp mind and a heart of gold – according to the first round of tabloids. A decade later and he had left acting behind to focus on directing, his music, and humanitarian work. The only calm in the storm of his life was his once co-star turned best friend and lover Tom, though recently Jensen began to wonder exactly how deep Tom's feelings for him ran.

His lover was five years his junior and still able to play the young, hunky leads in teen dramas and slasher flicks while Jensen was at the end of his golden Hollywood acting career. All of which was fine with him. Ending his time in front of the camera was more than fine, he had fallen out of love with being on demand and liked the challenge of being behind the camera director much better. Tom however wasn't ready to let it go and Jensen didn't blame him – acting was Tom and the young man lived, breathed, and loved it…even better then Jensen. So tensions were running high in their relationship anyway and awards seasons and pilot season just made it much thicker. Jensen tried to understand where Tom was coming from, he really did but he still had that sinking in his stomach that his lover was getting ready to leave him and he didn't know how or if he would be able to remain friends.

"Hey baby," Jensen said as Tom slipped into the limo that was taking them to the awards dinner. He was greeted with a kiss.

"Hey yourself sexy," Tom purred into his mouth as he broke the kiss. "So think I'll win?"

"Biggest douche or bossiest bottom," Jensen joked as he dropped his phone in front of Tom with a wicked grin. "Oops dropped my phone." He leaned low over Tom's lap and stopped at his crotch.

It was really hard to not mess up perfectly coiffed hair and not sweat off your make-up when your boyfriend was deepthroating you in the back of a limo on a hot August day in the city on the way to an awards dinner. He was sweating profusely and scrunching his eyes and face so tight that he would be a mess by the time they arrived. 'A hot mess' Jensen would say but Jensen wasn't the one whose career depended on this dinner. Jensen was wealthy beyond belief, able to succeed at anything he touched, super intelligent and drop dead sexy. Tom liked to think he was super intelligent and sexy too, but he needed to act, needed Hollywood to keep food on the table even though Jensen had enough to keep him comfortable the rest of his life he didn't want to take Jensen's money. Hell if the media was to be believed he was as good as married to the man and he didn't want that! He didn't want his life to be consumed by Jensen's amazing life…he was his own person and though having Jensen's friendship and then love was a highlight of his short career Hollywood moved on unless you were willing to do whatever it took to move along with it. Even if it meant dumping the man he loved for bigger and better opportunities; or at least according to his agent.

Maybe he didn't love Jensen as much as he thought he did if he could even consider dumping him – yeah that had to be it. It was sad and unfortunate but it was Jensen Ackles international playboy and Jensen was strong. Anyway how could someone like Jensen really love and care about someone like him? A B-list TV actor with only a few movie prospects. So many emotions were warring inside him that he zoned out for a few minutes before he was pulled back to reality.

"Oh fucking hell baby," he moaned! "Jensen, Jensen, Jensen, Jensen," he chanted as his head flew back and his eyes closed tightly. God he was almost there! Jensen was going to swallow him down, spend the rest of the evening with his cum on his tongue. The image of Jensen talking to other Hollywood bigwigs with the aftertaste of his spunk made him spurt and Jensen cleaned him up.

There was no way in Hell he was giving up on Jensen. The sex was amazing, Jensen was amazing, he would find some way to further his career and keep Jensen! However the warring inside him continued and he knew he couldn't rely on Jensen for his career and he didn't want too and then in the afterglow of the blowjob his agent's words echoed in his head and Tom decided. Tonight he would explain to Jensen what his agent had suggested and get Jensen's input. They were friends first and he was the type of person who believed that when you were in a good relationship you tried to make it work.

"I love your taste," Jensen said. "Found my phone," he smiled as he wiped his mouth and adjusted his suit.

Tom was too blissed out to be coherent at the moment so he just let himself kiss Jensen, chasing his own taste on the man's tongue. Softly he whispered, "I love you baby," not thinking Jensen would hear.

This evening was going to be a good one for them! Jensen's previous anxiety was gone upon hearing those words softly spoken by his lover. Operation Proposal was a go and Jensen smiled…this time tomorrow the media would be beyond frenzied and he would be planning a trip to New York to marry the love of his life.

TBC


	3. Break Up and New Beginning

Well the evening had gone to shit as soon as the afterparty started! Tom was nervous about something, and when he was nervous he drank…a lot. That should have been the first red flag for Jensen but he was cocky and confident that Tom would accept his proposal; he just had to ask quickly before his lover got too intoxicated.

Jensen had never been so embarrassed in his life! If he could have he would have sprinted to the car, locked himself inside and let his wounded pride consume him. But he was at a party with Hollywood big-wigs, massive media blitzes, and fellow actors that he respected – retreat was impossible. In one moment, with one word spoken loudly and then laughter and ridicule following Jensen's heart was ripped out, stepped on, and left opened and exposed for the entire world to see.

Tom had said NO! A big forceful NO and it had echoed across the room! Then he laughed in Jensen's face and walked off. Yeah, the evening was complete shit now and Jensen was left to deal with the fallout alone. Somehow he had managed to get out of the room and into the car alone…he couldn't escape that fact. He didn't know where Tom was and he didn't care – at least he tried to convince himself that he didn't. He ached inside and couldn't stop the tears running down his cheeks. There was only one thing that would bring him out of his funk, his wallowing in pity, charity work and he had just the project.

Being a polymath was very handy when things went to shit in your personal life. The next morning Jensen was on his way to Africa, not forgetting about the events of the previous night but out of reach of the media, family, friends, and Tom if he decided to change his mind. Some old fashion charity work would make him feel better.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Ackles, Jensen, what do you think about Tom's interview? Were you shocked?"<p>

"Do you still love him Jensen? Can you forgive him? Will you be the best man at the wedding?"

All he could say as he shouldered his way through the media frenzy was, "NO COMMENT," before his bodyguard ushered him into the blacked out SUV and drove toward his home in the hills. He had a stack of tabloid mags waiting for him in the backseat with his and Tom's face splashed across them all with the headlines reading: "Splitsville for the Dynamic Duo," "Tom Gives Ackles the Boot at Posh Party," "Tom Welling to Wed Former Costar," "Renaissance Man Dissed: Jensen Ackles Dream of Love Shattered by a Simple Word: No" and on and on.

Jensen was in shock to say the least. He had just returned from overseeing a food drop by his NGO in Africa; completely out of contact with the world in a remote region of the continent. As he was working his way back to California his first indication that something massive had once again gone on in his Hollywood life was the looped interview of Tom on The View from Here…bunch of gossiping hags if you asked Jensen, but after watching the interview six times Jensen finally let everything sink in. Next his PR lady Rose was on the phone telling him what a shit storm Tom had stirred up and telling him how he should handle it.

All calls to Tom went unanswered – the fucking jerk, and he was left with only the media to tell him how his life had so fantastically fallen around him. Apparently Tom was engaged to a former co-star, a female co-star whom he had been dating at the same time he was with Jensen, if the tabloids were to be believed. When asked about his relationship with Jensen Tom callously dismissed him as a friend who he spent some time with learning the ins and outs of how Hollywood worked. No one had to mention the proposal – that was taken on a life of its own in the media.

As he was processing everything his phone rang, it was Tom.

"What the hell," Jensen asked exhausted?

"Hey, so I take it you've seen the interview," Tom said quietly.

"Yeah, kind of hard not to it's on loop every-fucking-where I look!"

"Sorry Jensen but my agent made me realize that being with you, being part of a powerhouse gay couple wasn't going to get me any jobs. Yes it was the great Jensen Ackles but you're not into Hollywood. So he advised me to say I was bi-sexual and was experimenting but found Joanna and realized I am straight. It worked! The publicity of the split and the fact that I'm once again "straight" has the deals coming in. I'm going to be on top again baby!"

"Fuck you," Jensen said as he hung up on his lover. It was over. The one person he thought he could spend his life with, the one person who made him feel loved and cherished was just using him and then when that didn't pan out dumped him! Jensen loved him! He had to hand it to Tom he was indeed one hell of an actor…son of a bitch!

Being a polymath worked to his advantage when he was faced with impossible or upsetting news. He simply began to devote his time and attention to charity works or learning something new and after six weeks of avoiding the media, locked up in his recording studio he had composed an album full of angst, heartache, and anger – everything that made good love songs roll over in their graves. Every song was about betrayal, jealously, back-stabbers…Tom. Using his ability with words he had created songs that might sound sweet and loving but were filled with anger. Of course he uploaded it to the internet and overnight his newest creation had been downloaded 3 million times and counting.

By noon the next day his phone was ringing off the hook; mostly Tom. Served the son of a bitch right Jensen thought as he looked for his next project. He took calls from publishers, media, his agents, lawyers, friends and family and finally blocked Tom's number from all his phones, eventually having to block him from email as well. Tom had made his bed and he damn well was going to sleep in it. His lawyers couldn't touch him because not once did Jensen mention Tom's name directly in the songs, he had just poured his hurt, frustration, and humiliation into the record and it wasn't his fault if it was breaking Number 1s all over the globe and everyone knew who Tom Welling really was. Jensen went out to a late dinner with Chris and Steve and by the time he had gotten into bed, alone, around 3 am he had his next project.

Jensen Ackles was leaving Hollywood, hell leaving the continental United States and heading to the Caribbean. He had found an old hotel in need of renovation on a small island in the middle of nowhere and it was perfect to start an eco tourism business. The hotel was named Friendship Bay due to its location on Bequia Point overlooking said bay and it was gorgeous – even in its state of decay! The island was inhabited, but no airstrip, those that came to the island had to fly, then take a boat, then take a bus to their destination. However Friendship Bay was the only port to the island so the hotel would be a good investment and if he got tired of the idea of eco-tourism he would renovate the hotel and give it to the local government for them to do as they wished. Though he doubted, especially after the shit he had endured in Hollywood he would get tired of warm sun, white sand beaches, cool sea breezes, and naked or nearly naked men.

TBC


	4. You Can't Always Get What You Want

Friendship Bay – present

"Now the hotel started out as a house to Dean Winchester, one of the founding families of Bequia island back in the 1830s," the agent said as she led Jensen through the grand doorway and into his newly purchased house.

It was gorgeous, even with the decay of time and neglect the house was amazing! Ornately carved wood was everywhere, the floors beautiful hardwood. The windows had stained glass in them and arched gorgeously as they showed their pristine views.

"In the 1940s the island government turned the house into a hotel but it didn't last long. Financial crisis hit the island in the late 60s and the hotel shut down. In the 80s the islanders used it as local government offices after a hurricane destroyed much of downtown but it has been abandoned since 1994, though the government has kept up some maintenance."

Jensen noticed that the government had stepped in to keep the hotel from total decay; which was probably why they were so keen on it being purchased by an outsider who could afford to fix it up. It was the oldest standing property on the island and with his money he could turn it into something grand. It was a good project to take his mind off the one person that still haunted it. For some reason Tom refused to be buried in his mind. He hadn't talked to the man since the day Tom had called to explain himself, and that was fine with him. But his heart was broken and he had realized that he really did love Tom and that it would take time to get over him. Well Bequia and Friendship Bay was just what he needed, plus the fact that he had seen over a dozen hot, ripped, shirtless men on his way up to the place – heaven indeed.

"So these paintings originals," he asked? The realtor hadn't let him get a word in edgewise since they walked through the door. He figured it was a tactic to keep him occupied so that he wouldn't run screaming from the house…it had a bloody history as well as gorgeous views but what did one expect with a house so old?

"Yes," she said as she joined his side. "That is Dean Winchester."

Jensen noticed that in the portrait of Winchester to his left in the background was another man. A handsome man, more so than Dean, though he was pretty hot too. The man in the background was tall, shaggy brown hair, green eyes, built like a brick shithouse, and had the cutest dimples – which was odd that both men were smiling in the portrait. Jensen had studied art history and realized that these men were smiling was not something that was normally portrayed in paintings, hell even in daguerreotypes and eventually photographs. They were happy and it made Jensen's heart swell. Then Jensen realized who the Dean resembled and his heart skipped several beats…no way. Dean Winchester resembled Jensen Ackles uncannily so! But Jensen's attention was solely focused now on the second man in the painting.

"Who's the other man," Jensen asked? He felt like he was beginning to form a crush on a long dead mystery man.

"Jared, Dean's butler," she said as he cheeks blushed. Jensen quickly put two and two together.

"So Dean and the butler huh," he said with a smile. Yes, he was going to enjoy renovating and getting to know the history of his house. But there was the nagging feeling that Jared was familiar to him somehow. That he wanted to get to know a man who was long dead – and how fucked up was that?

"That was the rumor."

"So what happened?" Jensen knew he had a lot of research to do but decided that he would see what the agent could tell him first.

"No one really knows," she said pausing for effect. "Dean never showed up to his wedding to Lucy Moorecraft. When they came to the house they found Jared dead in the living room and Dean missing. Crime of passion the paper said but I don't know. It was rumored that Lucy was a witch and that she had caught her soon to be husband with his butler in a compromising position."

"You don't say," Jensen was positively giddy at the news of solving an age old crime. Discomfort over his morbid newfound obsession with Jared not withstanding.

"More likely Dean got cold feet and decided to start a new life for himself somewhere else. His money disappeared a few days later under mysterious circumstances."

"So they think Dean killed Jared…for what?" It didn't make sense if they were so in love? And how did Jensen know that they were "so" in love? But then again who was to say they were really in love? Damn it this was supposed to be a relaxing time for him but his brain was working overtime now on this mystery!

"Maybe he didn't want anyone to know what he was up to. Maybe he got tired of Jared and decided on a clean start."

Jensen was still staring at the painting as the agent spoke and he could swear that he saw Jared's smile disappear at her words. He blinked and stepped back in shock before moving in to look at the picture closer. Jared's smile was back in place and Jensen chalked it up to trick of light.

* * *

><p>Hollywood<p>

Tom was miserable. Absolutely positively miserable without Jensen. At first it had seemed like a good idea to create controversy around him and Jensen's relationship to put him back into the media spotlight. Then his agent had decided to go the Joanna route and he had been on board – he hadn't really thought that it would progress so quickly into the situation it did. By the time he realized what his agent was proposing he was booked for The View from Here and it was decided that he would break the news of his "engagement" live. He had figured it would be easy to placate Jensen after the fact. They could still be lovers, secret of course, and his career would be fine. It just didn't work out that way. As soon as the interview was over he had offers pouring in! It had worked, on one front, but his relationship with Jensen was over. It was his agent's insistence to call Jensen and explain why they couldn't see each other anymore and at the time, with the publicity, and the offers Tom had been riding high on his own ego. He was back in the public attention again without being Jensen Ackles latest boy-toy and it felt good. He had had the conversation with Jensen and it hadn't gone like he planned. He expected Jensen to fight for them, for him but Jensen had just said "Fuck you" and had refused to have any contact with him.

Tom hadn't panicked then, the offers were coming in quickly and he was busy…then he realized that the offers were for crap to shit sitcoms or romcoms with a few B-list slasher flicks and he knew he had thrown away something wonderful. Jensen had managed to yank the media's attention away from Tom when he released his newest album, to critical success, that reminded him constantly of their relationship – hell it was based on their relationship from the first meeting to the very end with Tom's betrayal. He had tried to contact Jensen then to apologize, to beg forgiveness, to plead to just be allowed to be in Jensen's space but the man, his lover, had blocked him from his phones and email and refused any calls from anyone associated with him.

Then Jensen Ackles simply disappeared from Hollywood and no one, well at least no one would tell Tom, where he went. But he was determined to make things right with Jensen, to apologize and plead. He realized, probably too late that he was in love with Jensen. Jensen made him feel that he could be in a long term relationship with someone, that there was no need to run away but to only run into Jensen's arms. Jensen kept him sane in the chaos that was Hollywood, kept him happy and content and Tom had fucked it all to hell! He would get Jensen back, he would and nothing would stop him!


	5. Finding You

Friendship Bay - Present

Jensen was settled in for the night. The first night in his newly acquired haunted house in paradise. That thought made him smile. With a few modifications for modern electric and more accommodating plumbing, along with a fresh coat of paint and a new roof the place would be habitable for tourists in no time. He was going to add a bar and restaurant, fix a meeting facility and reception hall space, build a walkway and dock to the bay, refurbish some of the outbuildings for a living history exhibit…he had plans that needed the light of day to start and it was midnight according to his watch and the god damned pounding coming from the living room hadn't stopped since he first went to bed around 10!

Getting out of bed he angrily walked down toward the living room. He wasn't scared of ghosts, didn't believe in the supernatural at all actually, and wasn't spiritual in the least. While he had been in Africa with his NGO he had come across a local rootwoman and she had given him some advice on dealing with spirits – though he had no idea why she wished to impart her knowledge on him - but right now he was going to give it a shot.

"Alright," he yelled angrily as he entered the living room! "This is my house now and you all have to leave! Get out every last god damned one of you!"

The rootwoman had insisted that the angrier you got at the pesky spirits the more they listened and understood. Why he was doing this when it was probably just a leaky plumbing fixture or the wind knocking against something outside that made it sound like someone pounding in the living room he didn't know…it just seemed like the right thing to do. And by hell the pounding stopped!

A light breeze blew past him. "What the hell," he said softly to himself? Then another breeze blew past him, then a strange buzzing sound began that sounded like it was coming somewhere from the antique couch area. The next thing he saw made him want to run, but he was transfixed to the spot!

Out of thin air a naked, gorgeous man appeared at the end of the couch. Jensen recognized the features as that of Jared, Dean's butler. Dean couldn't see the person underneath Jared but his mind quickly put together that it had to be Dean that Jared was fucking into. The ghost didn't pay him any attention, just continued to go about his business. Jensen was dumbfounded! This had to be what was referred to as a "death echo," he had learned something from his short stint on that supernatural drama but he sure as hell wasn't going to try to knock Jared out of his loop.

There was an odd ache inside Jensen. He felt drawn to Jared, felt like part of himself was reaching out to the poor dead man. What the hell was going on? A few minutes past before Jensen could move and when he could he found himself stepping closer to Jared, and that was a mistake. As soon as he was close enough to where he could see beads of sweat on Jared's tanned skin another arctic blast of air blew past him! Once again he couldn't move, only watch the events transpire before him.

Jared looked up at something near the front door with surprise and fear in his eyes. The next moment Jensen sees him stumble away from what he assumes is Dean and begin to convulse. As his naked body hits the floor still convulsing a shadow stands over him. There is a silent scream and Jared's entire body arcs up like he was electrocuted. Jensen is close enough to see blood beginning to run out of the poor man's mouth and the life go out of his eyes. The shadow takes form and Jensen can see it's a woman, a small woman with auburn hair and yellow eyes. The woman turns to the only figure Jensen can't see, Dean, and says something that has long been lost to the years. Jensen can't hear anything, just witness the horrific events, and feel. What he feels is heartbreaking loss, sadness, defeat and it threatens to swallow him down! Then everything vanished.

Jensen was alone in the living room…and then the same scene played out again. He couldn't bring himself to move from the spot he was stuck to since the first time he saw the death echo play out. It wasn't because he didn't want to move, he physically couldn't! The scene played out two more times before Jensen willed himself to move. And when he could move he didn't find himself running back upstairs to the safety of his bedroom, no he found himself putting his body in front of Jared's assailant!

The scene continued on, with the one exception that Jared's body was no longer convulsing on the living room floor. No, a naked, shocked looking Jared was standing beside an equally shocked looking Jensen, both watching the scene continuing to play out, without one of the major actors. It took Jensen a few seconds to realize what had happened and when he looked up at Jared, the man was a few inches taller than him, he felt his world tilt off its axis. The man was beautiful and his eyes spoke volumes of not only pain and hurt but life too. They smiled at each other briefly before a white light washed over Jared and he disappeared.

Coming back to his senses Jensen realized that the death echo was no longer playing out in the living room. Dawn was breaking and the first rays of sunlight washed the room in an eerie red glow. Suddenly he felt exhausted and managed to drag himself back upstairs to his bed for a few hours of sleep. Though he had no idea how he fell asleep after what had transpired downstairs. If he had stayed awake for a moment longer he would have seen Jared come into his room and sit on the windowsill, watching him until the sun had fully risen in the sky – and then he disappeared.

* * *

><p>His phone ringing caused him to nearly jump out of his skin! After the events of last night, he wasn't sure that he hadn't dreamed it all, he was on edge and the slightest noises caused him to jump! He had to pull himself together and he rummaged around for the phone. He didn't even look at the ID so when he said hello and Tom's voice came crisp and clear across the other end he cringed.<p>

"Jensen," Tom asked unsure of himself?

"What do you want?" He had wanted venom pouring from his voice but he was so spooked it was just a flat question.

"I'm sorry man," Tom said but was cut off from saying anything else as Jensen hung up on him. But at least it was long enough for Tom's friend Justin to trace where in the world Jensen was.

"Man you dude is in the Caribbean, that's about all I've got right now," Justin said as he looked at Tom's defeated face.

"Dude, you fucked him over royally. Don't expect him to extend the red carpet."

Tom was pacing back and forth. Justin was a great computer geek and could trace anyone anywhere in the world – apparently though not Jensen. He was getting more defeated then he heard Justine exclaim, "Got him!"

"Where is he?" Tom's heart was beating faster.

"You lover is in Friendship Bay.

"Friendship Bay?"

"Small, beautiful Caribbean island town in the middle of nowhere."

That was good! Jensen wasn't around a lot of people then. Tom would be on the next flight to Friendship Bay, wherever it was. He was going to get Jensen back. He was!

TBC


	6. Meet the Natives

Jensen had a lot to do if he wanted to get Friendship Bay ready for tourists. However he was still confused by the turn of events three nights ago, and still pissed that Tom had dared to call him! Using the anger he pulled himself together. There had been no more death echoes and Jared hadn't physically appeared either, which made him sad – why he didn't know. Starting his day he jacked off to images of Jared while he showered, he couldn't get the man out of his mind, or stop the feeling that his presence was near. After a quick bite to eat Jensen went down to Main Street. He was rounding the corner to go to the realtors when he ran smack dab into the most chiseled chest that had ever been sculpted, and said chiseled chest was part of an absolutely gorgeous dirty blond, brown eyed man with washboard abs to boot. Jensen thought he had died and gone to heaven! Friendship Bay was awesome!

"Sorry, didn't see you," the beautiful blond said as he steadied Jensen in his thick arms.

Jensen was turning into such a girl at the moment but found himself leaning into the helping arms of the man he ran into.

"My fault," he gathered himself together quickly and reluctantly pulled out of the strong, warm, arms and away from that sculpted chest. Somewhere in the back of his mind the soundtrack to a gay porn flick began to play as he took in the amazing god before him.

"You must be Jensen Ackles," the blond said as he extended his hand. "Kevin."

"Kevin very nice to meet you." He had to refrain from begging Kevin to bend him over and fuck him right there. "Sorry to run into you," he repeated still flustered by his encounter.

"No problem. It is really awesome to meet you man. I've seen all your movies and shows, even have every album you've put out. The last one made me and my boyfriend cry for days…so raw man." Kevin actually had been choked up at the songs from Jensen's latest CD, they spoke of heartbreak and longing – something he had recently experienced.

Before Jensen could register "boyfriend" said boyfriend showed up and wrapped a loving arm around Kevin's waist. Jensen felt his heart sink a little but recovered quickly when new guy extended his hand.

"Toby," he said and Jensen had to concede that the couple before him was the cutest couple he had ever seen.

"Jensen," he said and shook his hand fighting the image of a threeway out of his mind.

"Hey man if you need any work done I'm the local carpenter and Toby is my assistant," Kevin said and it was music to Jensen's ears.

"Yeah man I need a shit ton of work done. Stop by this evening around 5 and we'll talk shop," he really had to fight hard to push the threeway out of his mind now.

"Cool, thanks man. See you then."

And once again Jensen had been distracted from his tasks…but pleasantly and hopefully he had made some new friends. Passing more beautiful people he realized that he was overdressed in his shirt and jeans so he shucked his shirt off and felt instantly self-conscious, but he was pretty buff himself. Freed from his shirt he decided that since the day was lost he might as well get some things for company tonight and hit the beaches. He was just in his tight bikini briefs relaxing on a secluded section of beach when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a cool, un-ocean breeze blow past him.

It didn't surprise him to see Jared looking down at him. He had felt his presence for days. "You're turning red."

"You could always rub some sunblock on me," he said with his cheesiest grin.

"I'm not corporeal – yet."

"Yet?" Jensen was sitting up now very interested in what the man had to say. "So what happened that night?"

"You freed me from the loop I've been in since 1845. Don't know how you did it but you did and I am in your debt. It sucked being forced to repeat my death night after night." Jared simply gazed out at the surf.

"How did that happen anyway? Your death and being forced to repeat it?"

"I pissed off a witch."

"A witch? Like really a witch or like a bitchy woman?"

"A witch. Dean was a warlock, the last one of the Winchester line. Lucy was the eldest of the Moorecrafts, another witch family. Stupid feud had been going on for years when someone got the idea to intermarry the remaining families and create peace. Like that would have worked anyway."

"So she was the woman I saw the other night," Jensen said. He hadn't been able to take his eyes off Jared since the ghost appeared beside him.

"You saw her?" Jared's brows scrunched. Jensen must be special if he could see Lucy. As far as he knew she had died under mysterious circumstances a year after she had killed him. Dean on the other hand was not accounted for – it was like he simply disappeared from the Earth and the astral plane.

"Help me find out what happened to Dean," Jared said quietly.

Though he missed his Dean Jared knew by instinct and his blinding love in his former master that Dean's soul, at least part of it was inside Jensen. That was why he was drawn to Jensen and hopefully Jensen to him. Jensen was the reason the curse had been broken and it was all due to that little piece of Dean's soul that had grown inside of Jensen. It wasn't a new thing, no Dean's soul must have been scattered by Lucy years ago and a special piece went into a newborn child…Jensen

Jensen couldn't explain why he felt jealousy toward a man who was no longer alive, but Dean Winchester had Jared's heart; Jensen knew that as truth. Yet something yearned inside of him to reach out to Jared, to take those full lips in his own and kiss him. Run his hands all over that tanned body and whisper loving, nasty thoughts into his ear. But Jared was a ghost, and then reality set in…WHAT THE HELL WAS HAPPENING TO HIS MIND?

"This is real. I'm real…well as real as can be right now."

"So I'm not losing my mind," Jensen said. "That would be easier to handle then this. Not that this is a bad thing, it's just this is weird."

"No argument there. So you'll help me find out what happened to Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Thank you," Jared smiled and Jensen could lose himself in that smile.

"So are you following me," Jensen asked breaking the long silence?

"No, this was Dean and my favorite spot. We'd come here and picnic, watch the waves, swim, make love. This was our spot, my favorite spot to take Dean in."

Jensen was getting aroused by listening to Jared telling him about this spot. It never occurred to him why, or how he had ended up here, in this sacred spot, when the whole beach was before him. Slowly Jared faded from view and Jensen found himself alone, as if he had just woken from a dream.

After his time on the beach with Jared Jensen returned to Friendship Bay; this time with enough wine, beer, cheese, and chocolate to satisfy three growing men. Maybe get lucky enough to have that threeway he couldn't get out of his mind…if only Jared could participate…Jensen moaned at the thought. What the hell was happening to him?

It was just luck he ran into Kevin and his boyfriend this afternoon. Tom would freak the fuck out in Friendship Bay simply because everyone Jensen had met so far were gay or bi and weren't afraid to show it and flaunt their rock hard bodies. And why was his mind drifting toward thoughts of Tom? The events surrounding Jared, the peace and tranquility of his new home, the new friends he was making, should have erased all traces of his ex from his mind but Tom still haunted him. He laughed to himself at that thought, Tom haunting him when he had a real ghost in his life now.

He was busy getting ready for company to arrive when he noticed that things had been moved from where he had put them earlier in the morning. Small things were out of place and he could have sworn that there had been sand in the kitchen area this morning, but it was gone now. Was there a ghost cleaning up after him? A creaking noise coming from the basement caught his attention as he felt goose bumps rise on his skin. He could hear a lot of movement coming from the basement and heard a female voice humming what sounded like an ancient song. Images of witches and ghosts flew into his mind and he began to panic. Yes he was a grown man, more than able to defend himself if need be but how do you defend against witches? Salt! Yes salt! He was never so happy for that quick stint on that supernatural show then he was now. Evil couldn't cross a salt line!

Running to the pantry he got the salt bag and quickly drew a line in front of the basement door. Nothing was going to cross that, nothing evil anyway. Feeling secure and smug he called out to the creature lurking in the basement.

"Hello?"

"Hello," came a cheery female voice. I hope I didn't startle you Mr. Ackles. I'm Martha, your new housekeeper." A pleasant looking middle aged woman came up the stairs and easily crossed over the salt line.

"Martha, nice to meet you," he said trying to hide his blush and offered his hand. "I didn't realize you were coming today. Sorry."

"No problem Mr. Ackles."

"Jensen, please call me Jensen," he said as he smiled down at the short, middle aged but pretty woman.

"I cleaned up the kitchen Mr. Ackles. Why is there salt in the floor?"

"I…I," he was stuttering. "I thought…" he was turning bright red.

"I was a ghost? A witch? Mr. Ackles I assure you I am neither. Now don't make me whip your butt across the floor – get a broom and get this up!"

Jensen had to smile at the nerve of this petite woman. "Yes sir, miss, mama…I'll take care of it."

He left to find a broom and Martha smiled. Such a nice young man, too bad he had to come to Friendship Bay.

Jensen got a nice spread ready for Kevin and Toby. He was excited to have them coming over, especially those that could help him get his new house in shape. As he finished the final touches he felt a cool breeze blowing past him. He liked it, it was nice in the heat of the evening and it almost seemed to kiss him on the cheek as it blew past. There was a distinct musky smell mixed with spice. He knew that scent, it was distinctly Jared's and he smiled. He was turning to put the cheese on the tray when he noticed movement out of the corner of his eye. Turning fully to see what it was he dropped the tray hard on the counter!

"Tom?" He managed to squeek out.

It had taken Tom three days of non-stop travel to reach Friendship Bay, and that was after the 12 hour flight! He was exhausted, sea sick, stinky and sweaty but he was finally here in Friendship Bay. An ironic name he thought to himself as he had come seeking Jensen to work on rebuilding their friendship which Tom had single handedly destroyed. He didn't deserve Jensen's forgiveness but he was going to do whatever it took to make the man at least acknowledge him – that was something right? He would beg, plead, enter into servitude if only Jensen would have him. Tom realized he had fucked up and he was here to make it up to Jensen, even if it meant his own career was shot to hell. Tom Welling was finally ready to settle down and he wanted to do it with Jensen Ackles…he just had to figure out how. The first step was to come out and admit he was gay, which he did a few days after Jensen's latest CD was released. The next step was to seek out forgiveness. And the final step was to show Jensen every single day how much he loved him and cherished him. However none of it would be easy, but he was willing to risk it for Jensen.

Jensen felt all the blood rush from his face! He had no idea what to do or why the bastard was here, with only a backpack in his possession. His face went from pale to flushed as soon as Tom flashed that million kilowatt smile at him, but Jensen had to stay strong. He had made a new life in Friendship and he wasn't about to let the asshole in front of him destroy it. Tom had already destroyed Jensen's faith in people. Though he had only been on the island for about a week Jensen felt welcomed, safe, and secure among the natives, and Jared. Tom's presence threatened to cock it all up.

"Why are you here?" It was accusatory and hard "How did you find me?"

"Hello Jensen," Tom said quietly, the smile gone from his face. "I might have had Justin trace your cell," he said sheepishly.

Jensen was livid! Not only was Jensen livid but he had a distinct feeling that Jared was not to pleased by this newcomer, if the air turning cold and electrifying was anything to go by. Things were not going to go well...that was just a fact.

TBC


	7. Dean Winchester's Return

Jensen ignored Tom and went about his routine. He entertained Kevin and Toby, liking them both more and more as he got to know them so it was a no brainer to hire them to update his home. They were perfect together and Jensen hoped one day he would have his perfect mate beside him. He had introduced Tom as his friend visiting from California and left it at that. Tom had to find his own way Friendship Bay because Jensen wasn't putting up with his shit. Tom had stalked him to paradise and he damn sure wasn't going to ruin Jensen's paradise! No, Tom got the silent treatment and deep down he knew he would receive a less then warm reception. But at least he was in Jensen's presence, so that counted for something.

After Toby and Kevin left Jensen barely spoke to him. Instead he took his backpack and headed through the house, out the backdoor toward the guesthouse.

"Martha made it up today so you should have clean linens," he said as he unceremoniously dumped Tom's pack on the cot and turned to walk away. "Breakfast will be around 9 and we will talk in the morning."

Jensen simply left Tom alone in the guesthouse. Tom knew the reception wouldn't be warm but this was downright cold! However he didn't see any other way to be in Jensen's life right now so he had no choice but to submit to what he wanted tonight. Tomorrow he would worm his way back into Jensen's good graces, or at least begin his supplication.

When Jensen got back inside his house he found Jared waiting in his bed. Which really wasn't a bad thing at all – considering his new bedmate was a ghost.

"I don't like him," Jared said tersely.

Jensen didn't know how he should respond to that. Tom wasn't his favorite person in the world right now but he did love him once, and still felt for him; much to his dismay. So Jensen just got into bed with his ghostly new friend and it was weird.

Jensen could feel Jared's presence and it was soothing, but he didn't physically feel the hands he so desired running over his body. Without talking Jensen knew that Jared wasn't going to go anywhere as long as Tom was around…which meant that Jared might actually have feelings for him…which made him really happy for the first time in weeks.

* * *

><p>Tom couldn't sleep. He was alone in a strange place and the warm body he desired to be beside was too far away.<p>

"Fuck it," he said to himself as he got up determined to crawl into Jensen's bed. The island was dark, few lamplights were scattered here and there but none offered him the light he needed. Inside the main house all the lights were off. But he was determined to not spend another minute by himself!

"Tom," a voice whispered by him seemingly carried on the wind. "Tom," it moaned again and his blood ran cold.

"Tom help me," the voice pleaded softly and he felt compelled to follow it though it was leading him toward the center of town, away from the security of Jensen's house. Eventually he came to a gate in the center of the town. Thick iron bars with an imposing iron lock on the doors kept anyone from entering; however the lock fell open as Tom reached out to touch it.

"Whose there," he asked as he the lock came free easily in his hand?

"Not good, not good at all," he continued to talk to himself as he opened the gate.

Tom's rational side took over and he realized the situation for what it was, Jensen or maybe the locals playing a trick on the newbie. Relaxing at the idea that he was just being tricked he decided to play along, not let Jensen win. Looking into the dark void he saw that it really wasn't that dark, somewhere down below a soft light emanated which only further solidified his belief that he was being punked. As he cautiously made his way down the rickety steps and deeper inside the gate he didn't notice the figure standing behind him, casting a piercing glance his way.

The room he came into was right out of the classic Gothic horror romance book. White candles secured in wrought iron fixtures lit the room with a soft glow. There were red silky hangings on the walls along with gold ornate mirrors reflecting the candlelight back making things seem brighter. One tall mirror stood out among the others and when he finally came to the end of the room and stood before the mirror he gasped! Looking back into the room from the mirror he saw a figure suspended in the center of it! Turning around he now saw the chained figure, there would have been no way he could have missed him in the first place! His mind raced!

"Tom you came," the suspended man said as he raised his head and looked at him.

The man was ancient, so old that he couldn't be alive but yet he was moving and talking and it creeped the hell out of him.

"Who are you?" Tom's rational mind was beginning to crumble but he still had enough sense to see his way out of this.

"The one who led you here," the man said.

"Help me," he said pitifully and Tom felt compelled to do so. He slowly walked to the chained man and much to his surprise easily freed one wrist from the chains. However no good deed goes unpunished and as soon as the man was free he grabbed him around the back of the neck and pulled him in for a kiss!

Managing to get his brain to work enough to tell his body to break free Tom fell back away from the old man who now seemed to melt before his eyes. He was seeing what was happening in front of him but not processing it. The old man freed his other wrist and smirked as he looked at him, now on his ass on the floor. Before his eyes the old man visage was replaced by dark blonde hair, dazzling green eyes and a healthy, youthful face. He was actually very gorgeous, reminding Tom of Jensen. Jensen with long hair. He didn't have much time to think because the man pulled him up roughly and kissed him again.

Tom fought with everything in him! The man's breath stank of decay and it made him sick to his stomach. He managed to get away from the embrace and promptly wretched before regaining enough composure to haul his ass out of the room and back through the gate. He didn't look back as he ran full steam back toward Friendship Bay. Jensen would know what to do. Jensen would protect him from the crazy-ass local. He had to get to Jensen. As he turned the corner he could see the house was close, then a figure appeared before him. A young woman with auburn hair and strange yellow eyes.

"So you freed Dean," the woman said as she came closer to him.

Tom felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. This woman was another crazy-ass local he thought. A crazy-ass local who was blocking his route to safety!

"If you're talking about the chained up man he made me," Tom said shifting blame away from him. Somehow he had the feeling pissing this woman off wasn't the best idea.

"Dean Winchester is free and the part of him that's missing was the only thing keeping him from embracing the darkness. You've brought Hell down on Friendship my dear boy. And you will pay."

Then she was gone and his path to safety was clear. Tom ran like the devil himself was after him! Jensen had gotten himself into some crazy shit on this island and now he was a part of it. He had wanted to get back together with his ex, not become some statistic for the locals! Running until he felt his lungs protest he finally got to the porch of Jensen's house and much to his luck the door was unlocked. Tom didn't need light to see where he was going…he just ran up the stairs and into Jensen's room. Only stopping as he collapsed onto the king size bed.

"What the fuck," Jensen startled awake! Flipping on the light he saw Tom beside him. Jared nowhere to be seen.

"Tom?" He said seriously but could tell by his ex-lover's expression that Tom was scared stiff. "What's wrong Tom," he said softer this time?

He couldn't find the words to tell Jensen what had happened so he just hugged him tightly and wept.

Jensen wrapped his arms protectively around him and began to slowly rock. The anger and shock had left him, Tom needed him and if the man was acting Jensen would deal with it in the morning. Right now Tom didn't seem to be in the best mental state and he knew he couldn't fake that.

"It's alright," he said soothingly. It was going to be a long night.

TBC


	8. Dean's Revenge

Things had changed in the one hundred and sixty-six years that had past since the bitch had imprisoned him. Friendship Bay had electric lights to light the way of a lone traveler. Cars were parked on the narrow streets that were still paved in cobblestone, nice touch Dean thought. He inhaled deeply the crisp, sea air. He had missed his freedom, had missed the smells of his home, but most importantly he had missed Jared. That night was still seared into his mind, always would be and it made his blood boil! Often he had thought of what he would do first when he was freed from the magical prison inside the Devil's Gate; it always varied in what order but first on his list was to kill that fucking bitch Lucy Moorecraft. She had used her demonic powers to cook Jared from the inside out…and there was nothing Dean could do to stop her! He remembered the shock in Jared's eyes, the unworldly screech from Lucy, her eyes glowing red, and then the smell of Jared burning. Smoke was coming from his pores, he was convulsing, foaming at the mouth. Dean was horrified, terrified, and so angry but Lucy had been stronger than him – then. The bitch didn't even give him time to hold Jared or mourn him before she had him chained up in a magical prison. She thought she was so smart, so powerful, that she could contain him for eternity as punishment for loving someone besides her.

One hundred and sixty-six years he waited, he remembered. His only companion was a full length looking glass that showed him aging year by year, but it also showed him what was happening in the clear, free air above his prison. He knew the technologies and how to use them, was aware of what was happening globally and up on politics. Most importantly in those 166 years he had practiced his craft, even calling upon demons that came to close to his prison to help him…and he had grown powerful. More powerful then Lucy, more powerful than any of the old families. He was strong, able to use his mind instead of his hands to cast spells. He would break Lucy's bones one by one before he scattered her dust to the cosmos. Dean Winchester would have his revenge, and then Friendship Bay would pay the ultimate price for denying him and Jared happiness.

He walked down Main Street, it was deserted and all the shops were closed up. Slowly murdering Lucy was first on his to do list so he focused his energy on tracing her essence. She was still alive and stupidly still on the island in hiding behind a series of wards but that didn't matter. Dean was mentally breaking each one as he focused…and it didn't even drain him. Finally sensing the last ward broken he vanished into the night, appearing inside Lucy's bedroom a moment later.

"Dean," she screamed as she ran to her spellbook!

He easily stopped her from reaching it by extending his hand; holding her immobile. With a flick of his wrist he had her spellbook in his other hand. It was a weighty tome, full of black magic. The easiest way to kill a witch was to destroy their spellbook, not an easy task for most, but Dean Winchester wasn't most, not anymore.

Lucy screamed and dropped to the floor, no longer held up by Dean's magic, as he sent a white-hot flame through the tome. It disintegrated, it's ash falling into a pile at Dean's feet!

Dean was feeling much better now. Lucy was beginning to bleed from her eyes and nose but he wasn't through. She had to suffer, just like Jared. Chanting a few words he took satisfaction when smoke began to rise from her skin. Adding agony to what she must already be feeling he began to snap her bones. This was revenge sweet and simple.

"Jared's spirit is trapped on Earth," she whimpered. She knew she couldn't defeat this surprise attack by Dean. Hell she couldn't even stand against him with her tome and a Coven behind her. This was not the Dean Winchester she had fallen in love with years ago; and it was solely her fault. The only thing she could do was try to reason with Dean. Make him see that he wasn't whole and that Jared was alive and that she could help him reunite with his lover.

At the mention of Jared's name Dean stopped his torment of the poor witch…momentarily. "You lie."

She screamed in pain but managed to counter some of his torture; enough to continue to explain.

"I killed him but he had done some sort of binding ritual. His spirit is trapped in Friendship Bay though his body is long decayed."

Dean smirked at her words. He had taught Jared magic and he wouldn't put it past his lover to bind them both to Friendship Bay. Especially faced with losing Dean to someone else. It would have been the Jared thing to do.

"I can bring him back to corporeal form," she said.

"Bargaining," Dean leered. "The last stage before acceptance. Just accept that I am stronger than you and that I am going to kill you now."

"I tore part of your soul away. The part that made you Dean Winchester, Jared's lover. You kill me it will never return to you."

"Why do you think I want it back? I don't believe you about Jared's spirit. He might have done a binding ritual but he wasn't strong enough to make it work."

"You want to take that chance? Just focus, seek him out – you'll see."

What did he have to lose? He could slowly kill the witch while seeing if her claim was true. He concentrated on Jared.

"What the hell," he said as he stopped is torment on Lucy?

Gaining some breathing room she stayed down not wanting to provoke him but smiled as she spoke. "It is as I said. He is a spirit yes, but he was knocked out of his curse of repeating his death a few days ago by a newcomer to the Bay."

"I don't need you to make him flesh and blood again," Dean said as he sent a bolt of lightening through her.

"No, but without the piece of your soul I hacked off you'll never be able to love him."

"More the reason to kill you then," he said as he got ready to deal the death blow.

"I can get it back for you."

"I can get it back myself."

"But only the one who took it can unite it."

"And why would you do me that courtesy?"

"Because I was wrong to separate two lovers, two soulmates."

"Yes you were," Dean said. "And I don't intend to forgive." With a single word he snuffed out the life of Lucy Moorecraft leaving a pile of dust behind for the winds to carry away.

* * *

><p>Jared stood at his favorite spot on the beach. It was night and low tide with a full moon made the beach look barren and desolate. He had lain beside Jensen until the man who held Dean's soul fell asleep. Then he had followed Tom to the Hell Gate and witnessed the bumbling idiot release Dean from his prison. If he had known Dean was imprisoned and not crossed over he would have somehow found a way to free his lover, though he didn't have a clue how he would have done it trapped in his own death echo for so long. So now he waited, waited for Dean to come to their spot. It would be painful not being able to touch his very alive, immortal lover but they would figure something out.<p>

He had mixed emotions. Yes he wanted Dean, wanted his lover but the part of Dean trapped inside Jensen was calling to him – strong and clear. It was drawing Jared to another man, though a man with Dean's loving soul. Then a thought came to him. If Jensen has the good part, the part Jared fell in love with in Dean's soul, then what did Dean have left? Could they somehow get Dean's soul out of Jensen without causing harm to the young man? And Jensen, what about him? What was this Jared was feeling toward him? Was he cheating on Dean by being drawn to a man with part of his lover's soul? Or was there something about Jensen that was drawing Jared in anyway? He had rescued him from repeating his death over and over again…it was confusing and he hated being confused! He was brought out of his thoughts by a very familiar presence behind him.

"So the bitch wasn't lying," Dean's voice was soft, unbelieving.

"No," Jared turned to look at his lover.

Dean reached for Jared and fell right through. Frustration immediate on his face. "Son of a bitch," he screamed at the sky!

Jared chuckled, Dean was a hot head when he didn't get his way. At least that much hadn't changed. Then to Jared's surprise Dean had him in his arms!

"How?"

"I'm powerful Jared. More powerful than ever before."

"You're doing this? You're willing me to be corporeal?"

"Yeah," he said breathlessly as he claimed his lover's mouth in satisfaction when Jared eagerly responded.

Jared moaned into the kiss. It had been nearly two centuries since he had been kissed by his lover, his friend, his mate. Their tongues battled for dominance but the kiss was sweet. The next thing Jared knew they were on a bed with ornate ironwork for a headboard and he was naked and wanting and Dean was behind him.

"Where are we," Jared asked?

"The abandoned lighthouse," Dean said. "Something I just whipped up. Enough talk." He pushed against Jared's back letting his lover know how hard he was.

"I need to be inside you. Wanted it for so long. Dreamed about it every night," he whispered in his ear as he lapped and sucked at the lobe.

"Yes," Jared said as he grabbed the ironwork for support.

Dean wrapped his arms around his waist while planting kisses along his neck and back. God it was so good, felt so damn good! Then Jared found himself back in Friendship Bay watching Jensen comfort a very confused and terrified Tom.

Dean fell into the ironwork of his bed, Jared was gone! A shrill cackle came from behind him and he turned to see Lucy standing at the foot of the bed laughing. Overcome by rage he attacked her with all his strength, but it went right through her!

"I'm not really here," she said gleefully. "You took care of me but I had a trick or two up my sleeve," she smirked. "I'm still around, not flesh and blood but I can be a thorn in your side in this state just as easily." She had to brag, he had graphically killed her but on some plane of existence she still lived – she was good, very good.

"I will permanently end you," Dean bristled!

"Eventually you might but it's like I said without the piece of your soul I hacked off you will never be able to love him."

"You fucking bitch I will end this!"

"Not without my help. Oh wait, you killed me."

"I will end you," Dean yelled as he got up and dressed. He needed to research this turn of events. Maybe put in a few calls to the demons he had become friendly with.

"Oh stop your stomping," she said. "I will help you get your soul put back together but I want something in return."

"No deals," he spat. "I'll do it myself."

"I'll come back when you are going to be more reasonable," she said as she vanished.

Dean had a lot of research to do and though he wanted nothing more than Jared he knew that he needed to lit Lucy's curse on him before he saw him again. There was no way he would keep his sanity and not embrace the darkness he felt gnawing at his guts if he met with another setback like tonight. He loved Jared and he would have Jared. Whatever it took, whoever had to be sacrificed, he would have his lover again…and the town would pay for ever putting him into this mess.

TBC


End file.
